


last of the real ones

by Olsies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everything is the Same, F/F, Goblet of Fire AU, The Yule Ball, and meeting luna in her 4th year, and romilda shows up early, female!Harry, idc, minus harry being a butch lesbian, ok so a lot is different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: “You’re Luna, right?” Luna nodded. “Ginny said people were throwing ink at you the other day.” Luna nodded again, and Harry shook her head.“We really should get going, Harry. Curfew is soon,” Luna said and held her arms out for her books.“Can I walk you to your tower? I’ll carry your books,” Harry asked. Luna looked up at her, a small smile on her face. She put her arms down.“If you like,” she said, and they set off down the hall in silence.“Why do the other girls not like you?” Harry asked after several steps. Luna shrugged.“I suppose I am a bit different.” Harry scoffed.“Being different doesn’t give them any right to mistreat you.”“That’s kind of you to say,” Luna said.***or the au where i needed butch lesbian harriet potter. because reasons. and also luna is life.





	last of the real ones

“Harry! Are you listening?” Hermione growled smacking her friend with a large stack of papers.

“Huh? What? Sounds great,” she muttered. Harry was in fact _not_ paying attention to her friends because Ginny had just walked into the Great Hall with the most beautiful looking blonde girl Harry had ever seen. They parted and Ginny sat with some of the other third years.

“Harry! Pay attention! This is important for our test in Potions! You know how-” Hermione lectured but Harry cut her off with a wave of her hand as she rushed down the table to sit next to Ginny.

“Hey, Gin,” Harry said pushing her way onto the bench. Some of the students next to her glared, groaning loudly but moved over.

“Hi, Harry, how-” Ginny started but Harry interrupted.

“Great! Fantastic! You? Hey, who was that girl you walked in with? The one with the long blonde hair?” Harry asked as she looked around the Great Hall trying to find _her_ again.

“What? You mean Loony Lovegood?” Ginny asked as she helped herself to come casserole and toast. Harry made a face. “Her real name is Luna, she’s in my year but in Ravenclaw, and she’s- well frankly, she’s weird, even by wizarding standards.”

“I think she’s gorgeous,” Harry said as she put her elbow down in the butter dish. Ginny smirked as Harry groaned. Ginny started to say something but was distracted as Harry pretended to wipe her elbow on her. Ginny grabbed her arms and people moved farther away. When Harry and Ginny started rough housing tables, dishes, and benches often flew.

“Do you think she is prettier than Cho Chang?” Ginny teased. Harry glanced across the Hall on instinct even though the Ravenclaw table was far away.

“You shush!” Harry laughed, blushing.

“Harry!” Hermione yelled, grabbing her shoulder. “Time to go. Say goodbye, Harry.”

“Goodbye, Harry,” Harry said laughing and waving at Ginny as she let Hermione drag her to the library. Ginny laughed, waving back.

***

Over the next few days, Harry spent most of her time trying to catch a glimpse of Luna, but somehow kept missing her. Whenever Ron saw her looking for Luna, he would just laugh and say Luna had just left.

“You’re such a prat,” Harry growled one day as she elbowed her best friend when they sat down to dinner.

“Hey, have you asked anyone to the Yule Ball yet?” Ron asked and Harry flushed, laughter gone.

“No,” she said glumly. “I wanted to ask Cho, but rumor has it she’s going with Cedric Diggory.” Ron made a face.

“Stupid prat,” he said darkly, glaring over his shoulder. Harry nodded in agreement, but looked over at the Hufflepuff table. Overall, Cedric had been really nice and understanding about the Goblet mess up, so she couldn’t begrudge him too much, although she didn’t think the twins or Ron would ever forgive him for beating her in Quidditch the year before.

“What about you?” Harry asked and Ron paled.

“No, I- no,” he said shaking his head. “If only you weren’t into girls,” Ron joked and Harry gagged. Ginny came and sat down next to them slamming a pile of books down. Harry and Ron jumped.

“Rough day?” Ron asked. They looked at her, and Harry raised an eyebrow at her because she was covered in ink.

“You can say that again,” she said dropping into her seat.

“Why are you covered in ink?” Harry asked.

“Some girls were making fun of Luna, so I hexed them, but then some of their friends threw ink at us.” Ginny started dishing herself some food, but Harry got up ready to fight. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

“Harry, not now,” he hissed.

“Why not?” Harry asked and Ron looked up darkly at Professor Snape. Harry rolled her eyes.

“Ginny, do you know anyone who wouldn’t want to go to the Yule Ball with us?” Ron asked, changing the subject. Ginny started to say something, but Ron slapped the table loudly pointing at his sister. “Hey! You’re a girl! And Hermione’s a girl! You go with Harry, and I’ll go with Hermione! And we’ll be all sorted!” Harry and Ginny looked at each other, laughing.

“There are two things wrong with your plan,” Ginny said wiping tears or mirth out of her her eyes. “One, there is _no way_ Harry and I could go to the ball together. _I_ already have a date.”

“Besides, it would be _too_ weird,” Harry said. “Ginny is family.” Ron rolled his eyes.

“Well, why can’t I go with Hermione?” Ron asked.

“Because she already has a date, too,” Ginny said piling food onto her plate. Ron stared down at his own, thinking for a moment.

“Who? Who would-” He muttered darkly as Hermione came to join them.

“Who would do what?” She asked amicably as she sat across from them.

“Who would ask you to the Yule Ball?” Ron asked perplexedly. Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. They knew this wasn’t going to go well.

“What’s it to you?” Hermione asked stiffly as she served herself some casserole.

“I mean, who asked you and why didn’t you tell me?” Ron demanded.

“I didn’t realize I needed to report all my comings and goings with you,” Hermione snapped.

“We’re supposed to be friends, Hermione. Friends tell each other things. _Like if they were going on a date with someone_!” He yelled. Several people turned to stare.

“Ronald!” Hermione whispered angrily, blushing. “Now is not the time or place…”

“Just tell me!” Ron slammed his fist on the table.

“Ron,” Harry said leaning forward to touch his arm, but Ron shook her off.

“Go on, Hermione,” Ron growled.

“Just because it took you four years to realize I’m a girl doesn’t mean someone else hasn’t.” she got up and rushed out of the Great Hall leaving Harry and Ginny to gape at Ron.

“Really, Ron?” Ginny finally asked. “Was that _really_ necessary?” She grabbed her things and ran off after Hermione. Ron huffed and rounded on Harry.

“They are being completely obtuse!” He said and Harry shrugged her shoulders.

“You know, I’d like to take your side, but not this time, mate,” she said. “You should have just told Hermione you like her.” Ron gaped at Harry as she patted his shoulder, and followed after the other girls. She found them in Hermione and Harry’s room. Ginny sat on Hermione’s bed as she looked up at her friend.

“He’s so stupid!” Hermione growled as she paced. Harry sat next to Ginny.

“Why didn’t you just tell him Viktor asked you?” Harry asked and Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes.

“I probably _would have_ if he  >em>asked me nicely! And not- And not like-”

“Ron?” Ginny put in and Harry snorted despite herself.

“He just has the emotional range of a teaspoon-” Hermione started and Ginny laughed, but Harry shook her head.

“You’re both being unfair,” she said, and Ginny shrieked with laughter.

“You would stick up for him!” Hermione yelled. “Just- Just stay out of this!” She yelled grabbing her bags, and left.

“Hey! Hermione!” Ginny called getting upt follow her. She turned and shrugged her shoulders at Harry as she left.

***

The next night, Ron and Harry sat in the common room, trying to study, but Ron and Hermione kept glaring at each other. Finally, Harry gave up, and threw her quill down. She got up, stretched, and yawned.

“I’m going for a walk,” she said rubbing her eyes with her left hand.

“Harry you shouldn’t. It’s so close to curfew,” Hermione hissed.

“Oh, shut up, Hermione! She still has a full hour!” Ron growled. Hermione glared at him, and then returned to her book. Harry nodded at Ron and left. She didn’t know where she was going, only if she stayed in the common room for one more minute, _someone_ was going to blow up.

Taking a deep breath, she started walking to the library because at least if someone asked, she could pretend to have a destination. She got to the library without incident and went to peak in just as someone was coming out, smacking Harry squarely in the nose, knocking her to the floor. Her glasses snapped and went flying as tears sprang to her eyes. She gingerly touched her nose and pulled a face when she found blood.

“Oh, oh gosh! I’m so sorry,” someone said dropping her books to help Harry up. Harry picked up her glasses and held them to her face to see none other than Luna Lovegood. “Are you alright?” Luna asked.

“Uh, yeah, yeah,” Harry whispered and swallowed hard. She pulled out her wand and repaired her glasses before getting up.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Luna asked. “Your eye… And your nose.” Luna reached up and touched Harry’s cheek. “You could put some myrtle sap and the swelling will go right down.”

“Myrtle sap?” Harry repeated.

“Mhmm…” Luna said. They stood in silence, staring at each other before Harry wiped her hand on her robes and bent to collect Luna’s things and saw the other girl had no shoes on.

“Where are your shoes?” Harry asked as she stood up.

“Oh, they have disappeared. I think some of the other girls may have borrowed them.”

“What?” Harry asked, shocked.

“Oh, yes. It’s all in good fun. And I always get my things back at the end of the year,” she said.

“You’re Luna, right?” Luna nodded. “Ginny said people were throwing ink at you the other day.” Luna nodded again, and Harry shook her head.

“We really should get going, Harry. Curfew is soon,” Luna said and held her arms out for her books.

“Can I walk you to your tower? I’ll carry your books,” Harry asked. Luna looked up at her, a small smile on her face. She put her arms down.

“If you like,” she said, and they set off down the hall in silence.

“Why do the other girls not like you?” Harry asked after several steps. Luna shrugged.

“I suppose I am a bit different.” Harry scoffed.

“Being different doesn’t give them any right to mistreat you.”

“That’s kind of you to say,” Luna said. 

“It’s the truth!” Harry said and Luna smiled at her. They fell silent again. Harry looked down at the stack of Luna’s books.

“What’s the Quibbler?” She asked.

“It’s my father’s magazine,” Luna said, brightening. “It’s full of all sorts of good things. Have you never read it?” Harry shook her head, no. “Well, you can borrow it if you like. I’ve finished that issue.” Harry looked at the magazine and wondered what weirdness lay within.

“Alright, sure,” Harry said. _What’s the worst that could happen?_ she thought to herself. They fell silent again, but it was a companionable silence.

“Hey, Luna, are you going to the Yule Ball?” Harry asked. Luna looked up at her with bright shining blue eyes.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Luna said. “I’m a third year.” Harry nodded, heart thudding in her chest.

“Look, I know we don’t know each other well- er- at all- but, did you want to go to the Ball with me?” Harry asked and Luna cocked her head, studying Harry for a moment.

“You wouldn’t mind being seen with me?” Luna asked.

“No, of course not!” Harry said and Luna smiled brightly.

“As a date?” Luna asked and Harry nodded once.

“As a date,” Harry agreed.

“Alright then, yes,” Luna said stepping close to take her books. She handed Harry the Quibbler before brushing her lips across Harry’s cheek and disappearing up a ladder. Harry touched her cheek where Luna had kissed her, bouncing a little before she took off back to her common room to tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

***

A few days later, classes ended and winter break started. So many students stayed it almost didn’t feel like a break, except Harry didn’t have to see Snape except during meals, and that was the best Christmas gift of all.

Harry spend most of her time running around with the Weasleys and Hermione, having snowball fights and playing exploding snap. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so light despite the fact that she didn’t know _what_ the Second Task would be, or how she would deal with it.

Every day she would see Luna in the Great Hall and talk to her for a few minutes as she was coming or going. It didn’t take long for everyone to figure out that Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were going to the Yule Ball together, and there was little else that the school could talk about.

People kept looking at Harry and Luna, trying to figure out _what_ Harry saw in her, but Harry ignored them. Luna was totally weird, but so sweet and kind Harry couldn’t understand why more people didn’t like her.

For the most part, Harry ignored the jibes at her; Quidditch had trained her well for this, but Luna was another matter.

One day Harry came in the Great Hall and found a group of girls from different houses pointing at Luna. Harry raised her eyebrow at them but said nothing to them choosing instead to stop and say hi to Luna.

“Hi Luna,” Harry said frowning when the other girl didn’t look up. “Luna?” A fat teardrop plopped onto Luna’s arm, and the blonde brushed it away. “What’s wrong?”

Luna didn’t say anything for a moment, and then,” They took my dress for the Ball. My-” she sniffled. “My dad sent it special. It was my mum’s you see, and frankly I don’t have anything else to wear.”

“Who?” Harry asked. Luna looked over at the group of girls who stopped talking when they realized Harry and Luna were looking at them. “Don’t worry, Luna. I’m sure you’ll get it back,” she said and Luna nodded as another tear trailed down her cheek. Harry leaned over, kissed her forehead, and stalked over to the group of girls who stood giggling and smiling.

“Hi, Harry,” one of them said.

“Hi. I just hear an interesting rumor from Luna. Seems her dress for the Ball is gone,” Harry said. The girls behind her exchanged worried looks, but the main girl just smiled wider.

“Pity, I guess you’ll have to find another date. I’m Romilda Vane,” the girl said and Harry saw red. She grabbed Romilda’s collar, pulling her tight, and finally her perfect smile faded.

“You _will_ give the dress back,” Harry growled as Hermione and the Weasleys came in and stopped, staring at Harry.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Ginny asked as Harry took a step back, wand out.

“No, Harry,” Ron said stepping in the way, pushing Harry back. “You can’t hex a second year.”

“Watch me!” Harry argued trying to shoulder past him but Ron just held her collar tighter, nearly choking her.

“Harry,” Ginny said looking pointedly at the teacher’s table. They didn’t seem to have spotted the trouble, but it was a matter of time.

“You better give it back,” Harry snarled, pointing at Romilda. She and her group ran out of the Great Hall screaming. Ron let her go.

“What on Earth did she take?” Hermione asked as Harry stood gasping for breath.

“They took Luna’s dress!” Harry shook Ron off and went back to Luna’s side. Everyone turned and began whispering at once as Harry sat next to her at the Ravenclaw table, taking her hand and squeezing it.

“Are you allowed to do this, Harry?” Luna asked wiping her cheek with her free hand and Harry shrugged as she reached for some food.

“Pass me a roll,” Harry said in response. Luna kissed her cheek before putting on on Harry’s plate. The other Ravenclaws watched them for a moment and then continued eating. Harry watched her fellow Gryffindors go to their table, shaking their heads, but she just ignored their judgement, choosing to focus instead on her meal.

After dinner, Harry walked Luna up to her tower again, this time holding her hand.

“Thank you,” Luna said. She got up on her tiptoes, slid her fingers around the back of Harry’s neck and pulled her down, kissing her fully on the lips. Harry felt shivers go down to her toes. They broke apart only when some other Ravenclaws came by. They giggled when they saw Harry and Luna but said nothing.

“Even if nothing comes of it,” Luna said playing with Harry’s fringe, “you are the nicest, most kindest girl I have ever met.” Harry blushed, lost for words.

“You better get up there,” Harry said eventually. Luna smiled at her and pulled her close for another kiss.

“I’ll see you at breakfast, Harry Potter,” Luna said and rushed up the ladder. She waited for Luna to be completely out of sight before turning to go back to her common room when she ran into some of the girls who had been talking to Romilda.

“Romilda’s crying,” one of them said. “Hope you’re happy.”

“Big Harry Potter, making a second year cry,” another sniped.

“You all started it,” Harry hissed. The second one rolled her eyes.

“We were just having a bit of fun,” the second one said.

“We were going to give them back,” the first one said.

“And what about her shoes? And all her other things that go missing and magically reappear?” Harry asked. The girls looked at each other.

“It doesn’t bother her,” the first girl said. “Not really.”

“It’s not like she is human or has feelings,” the second one said, laughing. Harry started to close the gap between them, wand out again as Cho came around the corner.

“Harry!” Cho yelled and Harry turned to look at her giving the other girls time to escape up the ladder. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“They were picking on Luna!” Harry said but Cho just shook her head.

“They are second years,” Cho shouted back.

“They took Luna’s dress! I’m not just- It’s not just-”

“So tell a prefect! Or a teacher! Don’t just hex them, honestly!” Cho hissed and climbed up the ladder. Harry huffed and stalked down the hall back towards her own common room. People looked up as she banged the portrait hole open and flopped next to Ron, leaning her head on his shoulder. Some of the second years glared at her before disappearing up the staircase.

“Was it really necessary?” Hermione asked. Harry told them what happened.

“That’s awful,” Hermione said and looked at Ginny. “Is this true?”

Ginny nodded, biting her lip. She started to say something, but stopped herself.

“What?” Harry asked, and Ginny shook her head.

“Tell us,” Ron said, surprising them all.

“It is that bad, but what’s worse, if that was her mother’s dress, it must be really special. Her mum died when she was little in a bad magical accident,” she explained. Harry clenched her fists and Ron shook his head.

“We need to do something,” he said and everyone looked at him. “We can’t- we can’t just let that continue. She may be a bit mad, but she is harmless. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“Well, what’s the plan?” Harry asked and they all stared at each other in silence.

***

The next morning, Harry got up late and wandered down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. She looked up and down the Ravenclaw table and frowned when she couldn’t find Luna, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw Luna sitting backwards on a bench talking between Ginny and Hermione. Luna’s face lit up as Harry came over.

“Hello, Harry,” Luna said as Hermione moved down on the bench to let Harry sit next to Luna who got up and turned around to face the table. “My dress came back.” Harry kissed her before helping herself to some toast. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Harry said she she took a bite of toast. “Oh! And I’ll meet you outside of your tower at half seven?” Luna nodded dreamily, sliding her hand into the creases of Harry’s robes.

“Morning Luna,” Ron said as he sat across from them.

“Hello, Ron,” Luna said resting her head on Harry’s shoulder, her long blonde hair cascading down over both of their shoulders. After Harry finished breakfast, they took a walk around the castle because Harry refused to go outside when Luna’s shoes were still missing even though Luna insisted she didn’t mind, and had even invented a spell to keep the worst of the cold away.

“I suspect once I improve the spell, I won’t need shoes at all,” Luna said as they walked past the Great Hall again.

“Well, you shouldn’t have to make that spell,” Harry said and Luna just stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed Harry’s cheek.

“I really don’t mind,” she said.

The Weasleys came down the stairs with Hermione, nearly tripping over themselves to get outside.

“Snowball fight!” Ron explained as they all rushed out of the Entrance Hall. “Come on!” Harry looked at Luna, torn.

“Go on, Harry Potter,” she said pulling her down for a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later.” Harry pressed her forehead to Luna’s for a moment.

“I’ll see you at half seven.”

“Yes,” Luna agreed, kissing Harry once more before taking off for her tower. Harry watched her for a moment before rushing off after her friends.

They played for a long time, pausing only when Hermione and Ginny went to get changed.

“Want to come with us?” Ginny asked.

“Nah, I’ll let you fix my hair later,” Harry said and Ginny lobbed another snowball at her face that Harry only managed to dodge just in time.

“Good one!” Harry said as she bewitched a bunch of snowballs to hit Ginny as she and Hermione fled up the front steps.

“Sure you don’t want to go with them?” Ron teased. “Get all _girlified_ for your _date_?” Harry laughed and turned the snowballs on her best friend.

“You’re just jealous because you couldn’t find a date!” Harry teased.

“That’s what you think, Potter!” Ron yelled as he launched himself at her.

“Not the face! Not the face! I already have one black eye! I don’t need two!” Harry laughed, smashing snow in Ron’s face. They continued to tussle around until the sun went down and went up to get changed. Harry ran up to her room taking the stairs two at a time when she realized what time it was.

“Hermione! Ginny!” She yelled bursting in her room. Hermione stood by a mirror fixing her hair. “Help! I need to meet Luna in less than an hour!”

“Go shower and put this in your hair. I’ll help you when you get back.” Harry opened her mouth to argue about the shower, but stopped when Ginny gave her _a look_.

“Ok, ok!” Harry grabbed her dress robes and rushed to shower. She got back in 20 minutes and saw Hermione as she walked over to Ginny and rubbing the hair cream on her head. Hermione looked so pretty in her pink dress. She played with her hair trying to get it to lay just so. 

“You look really pretty, Hermione,” Harry said and Hermione smiled at her.

“Thank you,” she said. “You look really nice, too.” Harry blushed a little as Ginny came over and started messing with Harry’s hair.

“Does your hair ever lay straight?” Ginny groused and Harry had a flashback of her aunt asking the same thing.

“No,” she said flatly and Ginny shook her head.

“Well, that will have to work,” Ginny said and twisted Harry’s face so she was looking at their friend. “What do you think Hermione?”

Hermione looked over at them. “It looks good.” Harry got up to peak at herself in the mirror. It was true to itself in that it was still all over the place, but now her short curls were defined where they were frizzy before.

“What is that?” Harry asked messing with her fringe. It was the softest her hair had ever been. Ginny tossed her the bottle.

“Merry Christmas,” she said and Harry looked down at it, smiling. She set it on her nightstand and grabbed a box with a ribbon on it as she checked her watch. She only had a few minutes to get to Luna and started to leave but Ginny stopped her.

“Your collar,” she said and Harry turned to look at her as Ginny came over and fixed her collar. “You nervous? You look nervous,” Ginny said, and Harry laughed a little.

“I mean, she- she’s so pretty and I just want her to have fun,” Harry explained, and Ginny nodded.

“I’m sure she is going to have a great time if you _just relax_!” Ginny giggled and Harry took a deep breath.

“When are you and Pavarti coming down? Did Ron _really_ get a date?” Harry asked.

“We’ll be down about quarter till,” Ginny said. “And yes, Padma, Pavarti’s twin, agreed to go with him.”

“Oh. Good,” Harry said glancing at Hermione before checking her watch. “Have to go, wish me luck!”

“Good luck, Harry!” Ginny called after her as she rushed out the door. Harry rushed across the castle and got to the ladder just in time. She took a few deep breaths, fluffed her hair, and stood up waiting for Luna.

She came down a few minutes later, barefoot, but wearing the most beautiful bright yellow dress. She’d twisted her long hair up in braids and a flower crown made of daisies.

“Wow, Luna, you look amazing,” Harry breathed as Luna walked over to her.

“Hello, Harry. You also look nice.”

Harry cleared her throat and held out the box. “I thought you might need these.” 

Luna took the box, smiling she took the bow and lid off, letting them fall to the floor, murmuring, “I’m sorry I didn’t bring you anything.” She trailed off as she saw the sparkly flat shoes. “Harry!”

“I wanted you to have some nice shoes for tonight,” Harry said. “Do you like them?”

Luna smiled up at her, and kissed Harry fully on the lips. “I love them,” Luna said leaning on Harry for support as she put the shoes on. Standing up, she looked down at her feet smiling widely. “Thank you so much!” She said pulling Harry down for a kiss as more Ravenclaws came down the ladder. They pulled apart, blushing as the girls walked past.

“Hi Harry, Luna,” Cho said as she walked past them looking really pretty in her blue robes.

“Hi Cho,” Luna said. “I love your dress.”

“You look amazing, too,” Cho said. “And I love your shoes!”

“Thank you,” Luna said brightly. “Harry got them for me.” Cho smiled at Harry.

“That was very nice of you,” she said to Harry. “Sorry, but I have to go meet Cedric. See you down there!” She waved over her shoulder as she rushed away. Harry checked her watch.

“We better go, too,” Harry said and offered Luna her arm.

“What should I do with the box?” Luna asked. Harry pulled out her wand and banished it.

“Someone will find it later,” she said trying to ignore Hermione’s nagging voice in the back of her head shouting about the house elves. Luna smiled and took Harry’s arm. They made it just as McGonagall was about to send someone out for them.

“Miss Potter! Miss Lovegood! So kind of you to join us,” Professor McGonagall said.

“Sorry, Professor,” they both said. Professor McGonagall just shook her head and ushered them into line with the other champions.

“Hello Hermione,” Luna said when Hermione turned, beaming at them.

“Hi, Luna, love your dress,” Hermione said as Professor McGonagall shushed them.

“Come,” she said and led them in. All of the students began clapping and cheering as they entered. Harry could see Ron standing with Padma, gaping at Hermione, and he wasn’t alone, but if Hermione saw their faces, she didn’t let it show. She laughed at something Viktor said and Harry couldn’t keep a smile off her own face.

They got to the judge’s table, and Harry didn’t even mind much that Percy stood up and pulled out the chair next to him, indicating Harry and Luna should sit next to him. Harry pulled out a chair for Luna and helped her get seated before taking her own seat. Luna smiled at her, taking her hand under the table.

“Harry! Good to see you!” Percy said holding his hand out to shake. Harry shook it, smiling widely. _Same old Percy._ “And who is this?”

“Luna Lovegood. How are you Percy?” She asked and Percy raised his eyebrow at her, but held his hand out just the same. “How is Penelope?” Percy’s face relaxed and he laughed just as Professor Dumbledore said loudly and clearly, “Pork chops!” into his plate. Some people oohed while others picked up their menus, excited. Harry looked over towards Hermione to see if she would say anything about the house elves, but she was deep in conversation with Viktor.

“What are you going to have, Harry?” Luna asked and Harry looked at the blonde as she studied her menu. Harry picked up her own and studied it. Everyone around the room was following suit.

Dinner was amazing and Harry tried to not laugh every time Luna said something seemingly bizarre, distracting everyone from making Harry talk about the tasks. When everyone was done eating, Dumbledore moved all the tables away with a flick of his wand and everyone gathered around a stage that appeared with another flick of his wand. Everyone screamed as the Weird Sisters came out.

The first dance was a slow dance, and Harry walked into the middle of the floor with the other champions and their dates. Wrapping her arms around Luna, Harry pulled her date close.

“Thank you for inviting me, Harry,” Luna said in a dreamy voice as the music started. “There are so many girls you could have asked and-”

“And I got the prettiest girl in the school to say yes,” Harry whispered in her ear. Luna smiled gently and rested her head on Harry’s shoulder with a deep, contented sigh. When the song changed, Harry watched Ron stalk off the dance floor, Padma following close behind. Ron sat glowering at Hermione, and Harry just shook her head, focusing on her date instead. There was nothing she could do to pull Ron out of his foul mood, and Harry wanted to enjoy her time with Luna.

About six dances in, Hermione went to sit next to Ron as she tried to catch her breath, and Harry watched as they got in yet another fight, and then she stormed off. Viktor showed up moments later, asked Ron something, and then he left as well.

“Do you want to go check on your friend, Harry?” Luna asked. Harry looked down at Luna.

“I would rather dance with you,” she said kissing Luna’s cheek, “but I should. I’ll be back to walk you to your tower if nothing else.” Luna nodded and kissed Harry.

“Off you go,” she said. Harry walked over to Ron and sat down next to him.

“Hey, how’s it going?”

Padma glared at them. “I’m going to get some punch,” she said getting up to leave and Ron didn’t even try to stop her.

“Do you want to get some air?” Harry asked. Ron got up and they went out to the garden silently.

***

Harry rushed back to the Great Hall trying to not worry about what Ron and Hermione might say to each other, needing to get back to Luna before the Ball ended, her mind racing with the new information about Hagrid and pondering about the strange conversation between Snape and Karkoff, but all of that faded away when she saw Luna waiting for her with an extra cup of punch. Harry kissed her cheek as she took the cup.

“Thanks,” she said and took a few long swallows.

“Is Ron doing better?” Luna asked and Harry shrugged.

“He seemed ok when I left him, but who knows what will happen when he sees Hermione again.”

“They do seem to fight a lot,” Luna said as she took a drink of her punch and Harry nodded in agreement as Professor McGonagall announced it was the last song of the night.

Harry put their cups down and pulled Luna close. Over her shoulder, Harry could see Hermione and Viktor talking animatedly. Luna rested her head on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry felt herself relax. In that moment, the future didn’t really matter, she had no control over it. All that mattered was Luna’s warm body pressed against hers as they swayed back and forth.


End file.
